Ruby Saber
Ruby Saber is a Saber from the Team Ruby of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate / Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Nuada Airgetlám, or Lludd Llan Eraint, was a god of Celtic mythology, being considered the god of healing, poetry, witchcraft, youth, beauty, the ocean, dogs, sun, weapons, and above all, war. Nuada was the son of the tripod goddess Danu, also of the "good god" Dagda, and of Dian Cecht, the god of healing, and was married to the goddess Macha, with whom he had two children: Tadhg and Echtghe. He was the bearer of the sword Claímh Solais, one of the four treasures of the Tuatha Dé Denann, being one of the four major weapons of Celtic mythology, where it is said that it is impossible to escape the blows of that sword at the time it is drawn. Nuada was the king of the Tuatha Dé Denann for seven years, before he and his people arrived in the Emerald Islands, where they found the Fir Bolg, waging war with them after an unsuccessful negotiation attempt to split the Island for both. peoples, being known as "The First Battle of Mag Tuired", where in this battle he loses his right arm in a battle against Fir Bolg champion Sreng, but the Tuatha Dé Denann won the battle, giving a small part of the Island called from Connaught, taking the rest of the island to themselves. After losing his arm in battle, he could no longer rule, for there was a Tuatha Dé Denann translation that the king should have a biologically perfect body without any imperfections. Nuada accepts, and the throne is given to Bres, who ruled tyrannically and violently. Dian Cecht creates a silver arm for Nuada, so that he could reign again, but he had to use force to return to the throne, as Bres did not accept, thus sending his best champions to confront Nuada, who were easily defeated by Nuada, who spared everyone's life. Bres was removed from the throne and exiled, which caused the Formorians to view this as unacceptable, which spawned the so-called "Mad Tuired Second War", where even the god Lugh joins the court of Nuada to assist him. as an opponent of the Formorians. Despite being extremely powerful, beloved, charismatic and dear to his people, Nuada was defeated and killed in battle by the leader of the Formorians, Balor, who was later killed by Lugh himself, who took over as the new king of the Tuatha Dé Denann. Appearance Ruby Saber is a not too tall boy with white skin and long long golden hair, having a bangs that falls over his two light blue eyes, having a physically beautiful and well-formed body. He wears leather boots covered with greenish armor, followed by blue trousers with two belts on his right femur, having armor parts on his knee and femur side. He wears a gold-and-silver-plated leather belt with a greenish-steel vest on his chest, with various rune designs and other symbols, with the Tuatha Dé Denann coat of arms on the center of his chest. On his left shoulder he has a round, round shoulder pad, lining a long red cloak that completely surrounds his right arm and his body, where the right arm has a garment of chainmail on his forearms, wearing a large leather-covered glove. with armor that covers half of his arm, and finally his right arm is Airgétlan, the artificial arm he possesses, much like the fake Airgétlan of a certain Saber, but with one particular detail: this is the true. He has a small metal collar around his neck because of his waistcoat, and finally he wears a long straight helmet made of metal, with a long golden feather on his right side, resembling a medieval Spanish helmet, but without be as tall as one. Personality Ruby Saber is a charismatic but arrogant man. He speaks in a calm, sarcastic and ironic but very friendly tone of voice, showing that he is someone who just likes to have fun. Despite being arrogant, he never gets carried away by the fallacy of the adversary in combat, especially when the fight involves the lives of people close to him, having a great regard and affection for his allies and subordinates, caring a lot about everyone's life, something who was marked in his reign, where all of his people loved him. Although he is already an adult, and has been a king, he shows a little immaturity, being a little spoiled and showing anger and frustration when something doesn't go the way he wants, but he will always persist in getting what he wants. but never using dirty tactics and things he considers immoral. He likes women, always complimenting a woman when he finds her beautiful or kind, but he would never cheat on his wife, even if she is no longer by his side. He shows tremendous affection for subordinates, always trying to keep them optimistic and confident, looking at their qualities and pointing them to the person, not accepting depressed people, however much he understands the reason for such depression. Although a man who longs for peace, he loves to fight, always starting the fight without using all his might, and only drawing his sword at times he finds it necessary, or against opponents that he had deemed worthy of such an act, having a sense. of great rivalry when it comes to an opponent he ends up clinging to, whose factors are due to personality, potential and especially to power, where he created a tremendous rivalry with Pearl Saber, swearing that he himself would be the only one who would have the right to kill him, to the point of working together and even helping Pearl Saber when he needs to, which ends in a bit of hypocrisy because Ruby knows, since he always preys on trust among his allies, though, he saw Pearl Saber as an enemy that he could never dispense with a definitive duel. Abilities It's not crazy to say, that Ruby Saber is not only one of the most powerful Sabers of all, but as a candidate for Grand Saber. He is an extremely powerful divine spirit, being at the top of his class with other heroic spirits of the same class who are in this war, such as Peal Saber and Emerald Saber. He is gifted with unmatched combat mastery, and can fight with any weapon he encounters in addition to providing the perfect mind to resist any external influence, which is a general mental problem, as well as the ability for perfect combat reasoning at a speed extreme. He also possesses the ability to nullify any magic, and any offensive action taken against him on his Airgetlám arm, having an EX Rank of resistance because of him, as well as an A to A + increase in his arm strength, although he still has the parts that are his normal body with their original attributes. He always fights using only his right arm as a weapon, creating a sword-like shape to attack and defend himself from the enemy, also using mana bursts, punches and kicks using his other arm and legs, and only in In cases of extreme urgency, or against opponents whom he finds worthy of his full power, he will draw his sword, Claímh Solais, who has the ability to never miss his attacks. Passive Skills * Magic Resistance - EX * Riding - A * God Divine Core - EX * Independent Action - A+ * Territory Creation - A Skills * War God Combat Arts - EX : A Skill given only to those known as gods of war. Ruby Saber was an excellent physical combatant, having extreme knowledge in the arts of war and armed and physical combat, being considered a combat machine. He has the ability to fight in every possible way and condition, being an excellent combatant regardless of the weapon he holds, as well as excellent in riding, archery, and setting up combat strategies, whether in person or in command of an army. , with unparalleled speed of calculation and deduction, always keeping pace with the situation, getting around it quickly. An extremely powerful Skill that above all includes Skills like Instinct, Battle Continuation, Natural Body, Eternal Arms Mastership, Clairvoyance, Military Tatics, and Eye of the Mind. * Charisma - A+ : A Skill given to those who had a great charisma, which won the hearts of the people, gaining their trust and respect, something that makes it possible for the user to command armies. Ruby Saber was an incredibly charismatic king whose confidence and personality made everyone love him, and all his love reciprocated when he struggled to gain the king's throne again, ending the tyranny that existed with the Tuatha Dé Denann. * God of a Beautiful Lake - EX : A unique skill from Ruby Saber, who was not only the god of war but also of water. A Skill which is the evolution of a Mana Burst (Water) whose power is raised to the extreme, being directly adopted the existence of Ruby Saber, giving him the ability to control the three physical states of water, as well as to understand the mystical beings that they live in it, assimilating his ideas with them, so as to be assisted when he need it most. Noble Phantasm Ruby Saber has three Noble Phantasms: * Claímh Solais (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - A++ : Ruby Saber's sword, regarded as one of the four treasures of the Tuatha Dé Denann. An indestructible silver sword, whose legends say that the moment it is drawn, the opponent loses all chances of winning. This sword has the ability to always have its user hit its target, never misses a hit, creating a change in chance itself so that in the end it hits, although it cannot determine exactly the exact location to be attacked. In addition, it dramatically increases the user's physical capabilities, as well as having their own mana storage, and can perform powerful mana attacks and mana shots without the user spending their own mana. * Airgetlám (True) (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - EX : Ruby Saber's silver arm, being physically identical to Airgetlám of a certain Saber, but this time around is the original Airgetlám, being incredibly more powerful than the Flower Mage's copy. An indestructible silver arm whose power consists in nullifying absolutely any and all offensive and defensive action that is against Ruby Saber, regardless of who and who is executed. Be a magic barrier made to protect the inimigl; be a simple punch; be a gigantic meteor invoked in the heavens that can wipe out the whole world; be a curse thrown at Ruby Saber; or the very alteration of reality or chance; nothing will have any effect against Ruby Saber if this arm is in the way, being completely nullified, not even having a side effect on Ruby Saber's body, making him virtually invincible in physical combat, as he can always prevent any attack, and then nullify it. with Airgetlám easily. As if this ability is not enough, Airgetlám can be used as a perfect mana conductor, can create the strength of a huge mana sword made by Ruby Saber, can use a certain Saber's Noble Phantasm equivalent attacks casually, without need to say this name for this attack execution. * Rí na Lámh Airgid: Nuada Airgetlám (Anti-Country Noble Phantasm) - EX : Ruby Saber's most powerful Noble Phantasm, bearing his name and fame as "King of the Silver Arm". He holds his sword in both hands, concentrating as much mana as he can, merging his mana with his sword mana, generating an incredible and beautiful concentration of orange and blue mana, and then executing a series of blows at one speed. unimaginable, followed at last by a devastating blow that generates a burst of energy so powerful that it can easily decimate an entire country, due to its symbolism fighting against an entire nation. The power of this Noble Phantasm is tremendous, where in addition to being impossible to escape the attacks, it is impossible to defend itself, as Airgetlám's energy ends up completely merging with the attack, destroying all kinds of mana and defensive action, breaking any barrier and any defense, having as its only means of surviving, resisting the coup.